Danny Phantom
by madeline.chavez.77
Summary: This is Danny Phantom in book form, with a big twist at the beginning that wasn't in the series. Re-continued. Story originally made by: MissJuly005 adopted by me. DxS! AUTHOR'S NOTE: EXTREMELY IMPORTANT FOR THOSE WHO HAVE READ THIS FANFIC AND MY OTHER ONES! READ BEFORE 11/18/13
1. Chapter 1

DANNY PHANTOM

Author's note: hey everyone! Ok so first of all, this is a story that I have adopted. I have adopted the story from MissJuly005. So when you review be sure to thank her for giving me this wonderful story! I hope you all will enjoy it. And I am continuing it from where she left off. So enjoy!

Summary: This is Danny Phantom in book form, with a big twist at the beginning that wasn't in the series.

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or any of its characters.

**Chapter 1: Accident**

It was a normal Friday morning, and by normal I meant normal for Danny Fenton as a loud explosion coming from downstairs woke him up.

Danny was a 14-year-old teenage boy, with an abnormal family, who lived in the peaceful town of Amity Park. His parents, Maddie and Jack Fenton, were ghost hunters. They spent days inventing new gadgets that most of the time didn't function properly to capture things that, in Danny's opinion, didn't even exist. As for his sister Jasmine, she considered herself and acted like a very mature adult, which greatly annoyed him. But someone had to be responsible in the family, right?

Danny ran downstairs towards the origin of the sound, only to find smoke coming from the basement where his parent's lab was. He ran downstairs and saw his parents coughing and waving at the grey smoke.

"What happened", he asked them.

"It's nothing to worry about sweetie. Something just went wrong with the Ghost Portal", his mom replied.

"Again", his father complained.

"What's a Ghost Portal", Danny asked. That got a smile back on his dad's face.

Jack Fenton was obsessed with anything related to ghosts. He would talk about them non-stop and would always try to get his kids involved. So for him, Danny asking questions was a good sign of his son being interested in becoming a future ghost hunter. But what Jack didn't know was that Danny only wanted to become one thing and that was an Astronaut.

His dad suddenly took out diagrams out of no-where and placed them on a wooden tripod.

"You see… We built a round machine that, when turned on, will connect us to the Ghost Zone… The place where ghosts live", Danny's dad explained, with the pictures of the cylindrical machine and of a ghost coming out of it, on the blue prints. Danny looked skeptical.

_Ghosts? Ghost Zone? … What is he talking about?_

But his father wasn't done.

"We just have to connect these two wires", he said lifting the huge, heavy things off the floor and putting them together. They waited but nothing happened, only a couple of sparks. Both parents sighed and Jack slouched.

"I guess we'll never get it to work", Maddie said as they went up the stairs and left.

Danny stared at his depressed parents as they left. He had never seen them like this.

Maybe I could… No…

He hesitated. He really wanted to help, but where to start?

"Hurry up Danny! You'll be late for school", his sister's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Oh no", he said to himself as if just remembering. He ran up the two sets of stairs by threes until he was up on the second floor and in his room.

He got dressed quickly in his white t-shirt and blue jeans with his red running shoes, before turning to the mirror in the bathroom beside. His blue eyes scanned his appearance. They immediately landed on his unruly black hair. He grunted irritably as he unsuccessfully tried to flatten it with his hands.

"Danny! Sam and Tucker are here", Jasmine screamed from the bottom of the stairs.

He gave up on his hair and went back to his room to grab his school bag. He then ran down stairs to meet his two best friends.

Sam and Tucker were Danny's only friends and had been for as long as he could remember. Sam, the only girl in the gang, was unique to say the least. Samantha Mansion was a Goth. Everything with her was black and purple and it fit her attitude perfectly. She wore a small black skirt, purple leggings, a black t-shirt, black combat boots and purple lipstick. She also wore the top of her black hair in a high ponytail. As for Tucker Foley, the techno geek, he was obsessed with electronics and you seldom saw him without his _beloved_ PDA. He usually wore khaki pants, a plain long sleeve shirt and a red hat, with glasses in front of his eyes.

Danny got to the living room where his friends waited for him. As he left with them he lost himself in his thoughts…

_I've never seen mom and dad so depressed over one of their inventions before. I wish there was something I could do, even if I don't really believe in what they do… But what… I'm not sure what to do. Maybe I should ask for help…_

"Danny?"

Sam's voice brought him back to reality as she waved her hand in front of his face a couple of times.

"Huh?"

"Are you okay", she asked. He nodded.

"It's nothing", he lied, but he knew she hadn't believed him.

They walked towards the school entrance and as Sam was about to ask him something again, the bell rang.

"I'll see you guys in class", Danny said. His friends didn't say anything as they watched him leave. Sam gave Tucker a worried look. He shrugged and left for his locker.

Danny heard the second bell ring.

_Great… I'm late… Again!_

He heard footsteps approaching and turned quickly only to see three football players coming his way.

"Well if it isn't Fen-turd", one of them said as the others laughed.

"Dash", Danny replied backing up until his back hit his locker.

"Who wants to do the honors", Dash asked as he cracked his knuckles menacingly, taking a step closer. Danny swallowed loudly.

First week of school and I'm already getting stuffed in my locker…

Dash took another step closer.

"Come on guys… I'm late for class", Danny said.

"That you are Mr. Fenton", a voice said. They all turned to see the vice-principal, Mr. Lancer, heading in their direction.

"I'm sorry sir. Dash-

"Was telling him the same thing…" Dash tried to cover himself.

"Of course. Now head to class, gentlemen… I would hate to give out detentions on the first week of school", Mr. Lancer, who had always favored the popular students, told them. They didn't need to be told twice as they all left the premises quickly.

The morning passed quickly and soon it was lunchtime. Danny met up with Tucker at their usual picnic table.

"Hey Tuck. Where's Sam", Danny asked as he took a seat in front of his friend.

"Probably complaining about the Lunch Menu again", he said, rolling his eyes at their ultra-recyclo-vegetarian friend. He took out a bag of chips to eat with his hot-dog as Danny took out his turkey sandwich from his bag. Sam sat down next to Danny with her salad. Tucker and she exchanged a look and he nodded.

"Okay, Danny. Tell us what's wrong", Sam said. He looked up from his food confused.

"You've been spacing out on us all day dude", Tucker said.

"It's this invention my parents are working on", he started saying.

"Another one", Tucker asked.

"This one is different though. They've been working on it for months now. Secretly", Danny said, "Then this morning there was an explosion in the lab. When I went down to see what happened, my dad explained that they had been working on a Ghost Portal that connects our world to the Ghost Zone. But when he went to test it out, nothing happened."

"And? Why is it your problem", Sam asked.

"You should have seen them. They've never been this upset over anything. They're probably still locked up in their room", Danny said.

"And you wish there was something you could do", Sam guessed and he nodded.

"There you guys go again with that weird connection of yours", Tucker muttered, but Sam had heard him as she was glaring at him.

"Maybe we should check it out", Tucker suggested.

"I don't know…"

Danny wasn't sure what to do.

"What are we doing this week end then", Tucker asked.

"My house is off limits. You know how my parents are", Sam squeezed the life out of her juice box by just the thought of her sunshine, pink-loving, excessively quirky parents.

Tucker backed away and Danny just cringed as he took the juice away from her and changed the subject.

"We could hang at my place tonight and go to the movies tomorrow", he suggested. Tucker nodded his approval.

"Great. There was this one movie coming out tomorrow that…" Sam started saying but the boys weren't listening anymore. They were stuck in some sort of daze. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Guys", she asked, "Guys?" The Goth waved a hand in front of their faces but they didn't even blink. It was a little creepy…

"Guys? What's with the drooling", she asked.

"Paulina…"

They both said in a hypnotized voice.

"Oh, please! Paulina", she asked in disbelief, "You can't get shallower than that."

And she was right. Paulina, head cheerleader, and her best friend, Star, where the most popular girls at school and the worst people you could ever run into in Casper High. Their popular table was usually filled with teens that had money and attitude in common, meaning rich and mean people like Dash, Valerie, Star and Paulina were head of the gang.

As Paulina and Star passed through the school grounds, every boy stopped what they were doing to get a glimpse at the head cheer's _flawless perfection_.

Sam sighed in frustration as she waved her hand in front of her best friend's faces and nothing happened. _I give up…_

As the last bell rang for the day, signaling the start of the weekend, everyone cleared out of the school quickly and hurried home.

"Hey Sam", Danny said as he arrived at her locker.

"Hey", the Goth-girl said as she closed her locker door and swung her bag on her shoulder. She turned to face him.

"Where's Tucker", she asked.

"He went home. Said he wasn't feeling well", Danny said. Sam nodded.

"So you still coming over", Danny asked.

"Yeah", she replied turning to leave, "Let's go."

When they got to Danny's house, Fenton's Works as the big sign on it said, he noticed it was too quiet.

_Weird…_

He walked towards the kitchen.

"Mom? Dad", he called out twice but got no answer, "Jazz?"

When he got to the kitchen he pulled out two sodas from the fridge. As he closed the door, he noticed a note taped to its usually empty surface. He pulled it off and red it out loud.

"Danny, your father and I went out to buy groceries and to change our ideas a little. Jasmine will be babysitting all night so you have the house to yourself. You know the rules. There are leftovers on the bottom shelf of the fridge. Tucker and Sam are free to stay. Love, mom", he then put the message on the counter and passed Sam one of the cans.

"That means we can check out the lab", Sam said.

"I don't know…"

"Come on Danny… A Ghost Portal? Don't tell me you're not the least bit curious", she said.

"Fine", he gave in, not really having anything else to do.

They went down the stairs and, as soon as the whole lab came to view, Danny heard Sam gasp.

"Awesome", she said as they walked toward the cylindrical whole filled with grey metallic plates and thick wires.

"Let's check it out", Sam said as she picked up a white lab suit. _Ewe…_

She tore off the sticker of Jack's face from the front of the suit.

"You really want to do this", Danny asked with his eyes still locked onto the portal's entrance.

Sam walked up beside him and handed him the white outfit.

"Come on Danny. Knowing your dad, he probably just forgot to press the on switch", Sam said.

He laughed and shook his head. Then he slipped the lab suit on and took a couple steps forwards until he stood at the mouth of the ghost portal. Just as he was about to enter Sam stopped him.

"Wait! I'm coming with you", she said, "But there's no way I'm wearing **that**… No offence", she added as he shrugged. They both entered the machine carefully as to not trip.

Then Danny spotted the control panel with two big buttons, a red and a green. The red one was pushed in.

"I guess you were right… Should we push the green one", Danny asked.

"Try it", Sam suggested.

They hadn't realized the consequences to their actions as Danny pressed the green button in. But it was too late. With a small click and a flash of light, the machine was turned on and the two teens fell on their hands and knees, screaming in pain before passing out.

**_Here is the first chapter. Remember I am picking it up from where she left off. Also please give her a warm thank you for letting me keep this story! Have a good day!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Ok, so here is chapter 2! Please enjoy!_**

* * *

Chapter 2: Weird Happenings

Danny didn't know how long he was asleep on the cold hard floor but as he opened his eyes he assumed it couldn't have been that long. He heard no noise in the house, only someone's steady breathing beside him.

Then what had happened came back to him.

_Sam!_

He tried to move his weak and painfully protesting body, but found that he couldn't. He tried again and found himself off the floor, literally. He looked down only to panic as he saw himself floating a couple of centimeters off the floor. He wobbled and did flips, trying to control himself, but it was like his body had a mind of its own. He felt weird, different, and somewhat inhuman.

But that's not possible…

He shook his head at the abnormal feeling and concentrated on something else. He would have time to figure this out tomorrow. Right now, he had to find a way to get Sam and himself upstairs before his family came home and found them here, or before his slowly fading energy was gone.

Danny tried to kick and do some sort of swimming motion, struggling to get to Sam's still unconscious body.

Sam? That can't be her… She's… She's…

As he looked down at his friend, the only word he could think of was _beautiful_. Something had happened he was sure of it, for she didn't look at all the same, but had it affected him also? He wasn't sure…

"Sam?"

He asked twice but got no answer. He looked down at the peacefully sleeping girl and gathered what was left of his strength to pick her up. Energy fading and now unconscious of his acts, Danny didn't notice how he flew up the sets of stairs in his house and passed right through the closed door of his bedroom before collapsing on his bed. Also not realizing as he fell asleep, that Sam still slept in his arms.

* * *

When Danny left his parent's lab, the Portal had now been fully functional.

Two octopus-looking ghosts slipped out of it and through the wall.

As they made their way through the city, you could hear people screaming outside.

* * *

Danny and Sam woke up the next morning only to find they were laying on Danny's bed, tucked in and in each other's arms. They pulled away quickly, blushing.

"Sorry", they both stammered out simultaneously.

There was a few seconds of awkward silence, until Sam held onto her head.

"What happened to us last night", she grunted as she still had a small headache. He didn't answer, lost in thought again.

I remember flying, but was that just a dream. Sam was different…

A picture of what he had seen her as last night appeared in his head.

Was that part of my dream to…?

"What?"

Sam asked him as he turned and looked away, having been caught staring at the Goth.

"What", she asked again.

"N- Nothing", he stammered.

"No. What", she insisted.

"I had this weird dream… But it seemed so real", Danny said, "Sorry. I'm sure it's nothing."

"About", she asked.

"Huh?"

"What was it about", Sam asked him again.

"The Portal. There was a flash, and pain", he saw her cringe as he said this.

"That was real", she said.

"But then… I woke up… And you were still unconscious", he said.

"And?"

"I picked you up", he twisted the truth, "And somehow made it here before passing out again."

I was flying…Flying? Humans can't fly!

"And?"

"That's all", he tried to lie again but she saw right through his trick.

"You know you can't lie to me Danny", she said with a small smile at his attempt. He took a deep breath.

"You were… different", he said.

"Different how", Danny could hear the edge in her voice and knew he had to choose his words carefully.

"Your hair and clothes… I don't know", he said with another sigh, "Just… different"

"Well I don't exactly feel like I'm the same", she said mostly to herself.

That took Danny by surprise. He had felt the same waking up but hadn't wanted to say anything. He was about to answer when his mom's voice interrupted.

"Breakfast is ready", she yelled up the stairs. He heard, what was probably his father run down the stairs and his sister going down after him.

"We better go before there's none left", Danny said as he stood up and made his way down stairs with Sam behind him.

As they took a seat at the kitchen table with the rest of the Fenton family, the news came on.

"Good morning Amity Park. This is Tiffany Snow with the morning news", an always cheerful woman said as a weird image popped up beside her in the background, "Panic and terror struck our small town last night as ghosts, that's right folks, _ghosts_ where sighted in the family neighborhoods disrupting peace and creating havoc, leaving dozens of people on the streets for the night."

"GHOSTS!" Jack suddenly yelled as he jumped up and ran off, Maddie close behind.

"Great… Here we go again", Danny's sister said unhappily as she took out her book and started reading.

Sam looked at Danny with a raised eyebrow. He only shrugged.

Suddenly a blue mist escaped his mouth and a red hers as his parents came running back in with weapons, screaming. They gave the other a startled looks and saw two green octopus-like figures drop from the ceiling.

"Ghost", Danny's dad yelled, as he got ready to soot it down. You could hear the Fenton Bazooka charging when his mom stepped in and stopped him.

"Jack! Don't! You might hit the kids", his mom yelled.

"But Maddie…"

"Who's the better shot?"

"You are…"

She waited for it to finally sink in.

"You are?!" Jack finally yelled.

He turned to the kids and pulled them out of the room, running. None of them had any time to react. As they were pulled out of the room, all they heard was a blast and the resonating sound of crumbling.

Maddie walked in moments later not too happy.

"They ran away", she stated, "And we'll need to renovate the kitchen…"

"What happened to us", Sam said as she sat on Danny's bed facing him. He took a seat at the computer desk's chair.

"I don't know…" He said, "Maybe we should tell someone about this… Like Tucker…"

"No! He'd never let us live it down! And we'd probably find ourselves in a lab faster than we can say ghosts", Sam said.

"Ghosts?"

"What", she snapped, "It's the first word I thought of…"

"Ghosts… You don't think…"

"What", she asked, fearing where he was going with this.

"Nothing. Forget it", he said averting his eyes to the floor.

I'm crazy to be thinking this… there's no way…

"Danny? What", she demanded.

"Nothing!"

"Fine! Don't tell me then", she snapped.

"Whoa!" Sam suddenly screamed.

The next thing any of them knew, she was laying on the floor, on her stomach.

I-I passed right through the bed! But… That's not possible! She thought, her eyes going wide.

"What did you do", Danny asked.

"I didn't do anything", she snapped again. _This really isn't my day… Maybe I should just go home and have a nap or something…_

Danny didn't reply. He was really confused by all this.

Suddenly, Sam stood up and made her way towards the door.

"Where are you going", he asked.

"Home. Sorry Danny, but I don't feel so well", she said as she left.

"You're probably getting what Tucker has", he stated. She didn't say anything. He could be so clueless at times.

He stared at the door as she closed it behind her and sighed.

Now what…

He thought about all that had happened so far.

_That feeling… It all comes back to it… But what exactly is it…_

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He tried pinpointing the exact origin of it.

Where is it coming from…?

He couldn't find the exact location.

It's like it's everywhere… Impossible… And what was that blue mist that came out of my mouth earlier, before the ghost attack… Some sort of sensor maybe…But then… why would I have a sensor for ghosts…

He sighed again as he stood up and went to lie down on his bed. He could still smell Sam's scent on it, making him blush.

_Sam… It happened to her to. I know that. She was different after the portal accident… The portal! It all started there…_

He stood up quickly and ran down the stairs until he was in the basement. Luckily his parents had left to buy some things to fix the kitchen since it now had a couple of holes in its walls.

He walked towards the now closed portal. He pressed the on switch for the doors to open up for him.

He gasped at what he saw.

The Ghost Portal was no longer an empty metallic whole. It was filled with green plasmatic energy…

_We-we fixed it… But how… and what did it do to us._

Danny shook his head again.

It did nothing. I just need some sleep… Yeah, that must be it…

He went to close the doors but found he couldn't. His hand passed right though the wall. He looked at his hand confused. It looked the same as he turned it every angle to look at it closely. He tried again but got the same result. When he came to try it for the third time, his hand disappeared completely and he panicked.

He screamed, shaking his arm up and down, or what was left of it.

He stopped screaming though when he realized that he could still feel his lower arm.

Weird…

He thought as he felt his fingers when he moved them.

It's like they're… invisible…

His eyes widened in realization.

_No… It can't be… But… It did happen after we both stepped in a ghost portal…_

I have to call Sam!

He thought as he went running back upstairs, forgetting the open portal.

He paced back and forth in his room contemplating.

_Would she even believe me? Maybe that's why she didn't feel well. But I should try testing this before I tell her. I'll need proof…_

Danny sat down on his bed. He tried to concentrate on what had happened a few minutes ago.

It was this sort of tingly feeling in my arm…

He didn't really know how to describe it, but he closed his eyes and concentrated on that feeling. For a few minutes he got no results.

And just as he was about to give up, he felt that feeling in him, but not where it was supposed to be. As he opened his eyes and looked around, he saw two rings around his waist. One went up and the other moved all the way down his body, until they disappeared.

He looked at his arms shocked; they now had black sleeves on them. It felt like the lab suit he had worn that night. He ran off to the bathroom were he could get a better look.

He stood in front of the mirror, mouth open wide as he took in his appearance. The white lab suit he had been wearing the night he walked in the portal was now black, his black hair was now white and his blue eyes had turned a ghostly green.

Little did he know the same thing was going on with Sam…

* * *

As she walked through the front door, her annoying mother greeted her.

Great… Just what I needed…

"Sammie? Is that you, dear? I wasn't expecting you this early", her mother said.

"I'll be in my room", was all Sam said as she made her way towards the large staircase.

"But I bought you this new dress today Sammie-

Was the last thing she heard before slamming her bedroom door shut.

Her parents were the wealthy, proper mannered type so Sam lived in a big mansion, which no one knew, not even her friends. She never had anyone over, and told her friends it was because of her parent's need to control her, which was partly true. Mr. And Mrs. Manson never liked the fact that their daughter was a Goth and always tried to get her to wear pink, frilly clothes. Sam cringed at the thought.

She threw herself on her bed and crossed her arms behind her head, closing her eyes just as she heard a knock on her door.

"What", she asked rather rudely, not in the mood for talking.

"It's just me", she heard her grandmother's voice on the other side of the door, "Are you alright?"

"I don't really feel well grandma. I probably just need some sleep though", the teenage girl said not wanting to worry her.

"Alright. Call me if you need anything", the old lady said.

"I will", Sam replied before closing her eyes again.

Sam's grandmother was the only adult figure she truly respected. She could always come to her in her time of need, unlike her parents.

_What is wrong with me? I feel so weak…But strong at the same time? How is that possible? It's all because of my brilliant idea of going to check out that weird Ghost Portal… I should seriously learn to control my curiosity, it could've gotten Danny and I killed…_

_Danny… _

_I hope he isn't too mad at me if he's going through the same thing… Then again, Danny was always the clueless type. He might not know what's going on yet…_

_What is going on though? That Portal has definitely done something to me…_

_I know for a fact I was firmly on top of that bed. Then I suddenly just find myself sprawled on the floor? _

_And what was up with that red and blue mist that came out of Danny's and my mouth this morning right before the ghosts attacked. It's like it was warning us of their presence… But why would we have ghost radars… _

_I can't believe I'm thinking about ghosts! Of all things to be thinking about!_

Sam shook her head.

_But why this sudden weird feeling…_

Her eyes tightened as she tried to pinpoint the exact feeling of it.

She suddenly felt herself drowned in the strange feeling until it focused itself on one particular place; her waist, making it tingle.

She opened her eyes and looked down. What she saw surprised her greatly. Two rings were formed around her and they slowly moved in opposite directions until they had fully disappeared.

Sam ran into the bathroom attached to her large bedroom only to gasp at the sight that stood before her in the long mirror.

_That can't be me… Can it?_

The person in the mirror had long red hair with a right-sided bang, a black knee-length dress with a red and a black bracelet, and eyes of the same red as her hair.

Sam raised her shaking hand to the mirror and the reflection did the same. She gasped.

_It really is me…_

She looked down to her feet and noticed her shoes had also changed into black high heel boots. The Goth frowned.

_Well… At least they're not too high and preppy, just plain black and no more than a couple inches high…_

_Now… How do I get out of this?_

**_Ok so here is chapter two! Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Figuring things out**

Danny paced back and forth in the living room downstairs. It seemed he had been doing that a lot lately.

His head jerked up when he heard the bell ring.

_Finally…_

He opened up the door and let someone in.

"This better be important Danny", Sam grumbled, "It's eleven o'clock, and I basically had to sneak out the window of my room…"

He raised an eyebrow. Wasn't her room on the second or third floor?

"Just follow me. I'll show you", he said leading her towards the basement.

It was Sunday night and school was the next morning. Danny had called Sam as an emergency. They really needed to figure things out, especially that weird transformation that had happened. They hadn't told the other about it yet, but it had taken them more than an hour to turn back and another hour to be able to change back and forth. Even though they still didn't have any real control over it or the weird _powers_ that came with it.

When they got down he pressed the button to open the Portal. She gasped.

"I-It… You fixed it?"

Danny nodded at her question and closed the portal again.

"I guess now we know where those two ghosts came from", she said. He nodded again.

"That's not the only thing…" Danny didn't know how to bring the subject up.

"What is it?"

"Have you… been feeling strange today… different…"

"M-maybe… You", she hesitated.

"Yeah… And it only gets weirder", he said closing his eyes and took a deep breath.

_Here goes nothing…_

He concentrated on that weird feeling he had been getting a lot lately. He knew it was working when he felt those rings around him and heard his best friend gasp again.

"You to", she whispered mostly to herself.

"What?"

She didn't answer. Sam took a deep breath and turned around fearing the expression her friend would have when he saw her. It wasn't exactly what she usually wore… and that hair… she shivered.

Sam shook her head and concentrated, letting the two rings form around her waist. They moved simultaneously until they revealed a beautiful red head in a black dress that Danny remembered all too well.

He found himself staring at her back for a while.

"Sam? You can turn around…"

"I don't want to", she stubbornly said, "You'll probably just laugh at me… I mean look at me", she turned around as her temper clouded her judgement, "I look like a freaking idiot!"

Danny could only gasp. _Beautiful… _He thought, but he knew he couldn't say anything.

"No you don't", he said.

She rolled her eyes. That's when he noticed how they had also changed color. He found himself lost in them.

"W…" Sam was going to ask him, but found that she couldn't as his eyes called to her in some way she couldn't explain.

They didn't know what was happening, but it was like nothing except them existed, and they liked it very much.

A sudden hand on Sam's cheek startled her, but what surprised them both was the minute they had touched, blue and red sparks of pure energy came flying out of them and surrounded them like a small tornado. The second it happened, it disappeared, and they felt themselves change back as they blacked out for a second time.

* * *

When Danny opened his eyes, he found himself back in his room.

_What? Maybe it was just a dream…_

"Danny! Your okay", he heard a voice say. He turned to see his sister Jazz sitting on his computer desk's chair.

"Don't you dare move… I'm going to get mom and dad", she said as she stood up and headed to the door.

He shook his head and took in his surroundings. His eyes landed on the clock beside his bed.

Midnight…

_What happened after that weird thing in the lab? How did I get here?_

Movement beside him brought him out of his thoughts. He tuned to his right only to see his best friend waking up.

She sat up and grunted in pain.

"What happened", she asked. He chuckled.

"What", Sam asked not finding anything funny.

"We keep waking up like this", Danny said. She gave him a small smile.

"I guess checking the Ghost Portal out was a bad idea", Sam said.

"You've got that right" They heard a voice say. They turned towards the door to Danny's room to see the Fenton family standing there with not to happy expressions.

"What were you thinking Danny? You could've gotten yourself hurt, or killed, or damaged some of our equipment", his mother wasn't happy at all and Danny couldn't even look her in the eyes.

"And on a school night? What were you thinking", she asked again.

"Um… I wasn't?" He tried.

"Of course you weren't", she yelled and then took a deep breath, "Sam, I've called your parents and you'll be staying here for the night. I've told them that you were tired and fell asleep. I didn't want to worry them", Maddie said in a calmer voice.

"They had someone drop this off for you", Danny's mom handed Sam a backpack, "and your dad blew up the mattress for you Danny", she explained pointing to the floor in front of the bed. He nodded as everyone left.

As soon as they left, both teens turned to the other with a confused expression.

"What was that weird energy going around us", Danny asked.

"And that weird feeling I got afterwards… Did you feel it", Sam asked. She wasn't one to talk about feelings but this could be important.

"Yeah… It was like… I don't know", he shook his head and went to get up but found himself in pain as soon as he tried. He turned to see Sam bent in half also in pain.

"What was that", she asked a hand on Danny's back, "Are you okay?"

"I don't know… Are you", he asked. She shrugged. She let go of him so that he could try and stand up again but as soon as she did they both felt horrible pain course through them.

She quickly placed her hand on his back again.

"What's wrong with us", Danny asked.

"It's like it won't let us separate from each other…"

"How is that possible", Danny asked.

"I don't know. Let's try it again", she said as they both sat up and kept a distance. The only things keeping them together were their hands.

As soon as they let go, an all too familiar pain coursed through them. Danny took Sam's hands in his and it stopped.

"What's going on", Sam asked as they both tried to catch their breath.

"I don't know, but what do we do now", Danny said.

"I guess we have no other choice but to sleep in your bed and hopefully it will be gone by tomorrow morning", Sam said. Nervousness shot through both of them.

"H-how do we do this then", Danny asked.

"We have to keep contact so we can just hold hands under the covers", she suggested with a yawn.

"But we're still in our clothes…"

They both blushed realizing they would have to change in front of the other

"Um" _Think Sam… Think…_

"We could stay like that and change in the morning… It might be gone by then", she said.

_I hope. _

They both thought.

"Goodnight then", Danny said as he settled down beside her, his hand still firmly in hers.

"Yeah… Goodnight…"

* * *

The next morning, Sam woke up to find she was lying on Danny's chest, snuggled up to him. When she went to pull away with a blushing face, the pain she had felt last night came back to her and she tried not to scream out in pain.

Danny's eyes shot open immediately as the same pain coursed through him. He sat up quickly and placed a hand on Sam's.

"There goes my theory," She said breathing heavily. Then she moaned. "And we have to go to school today…"

"We could always tell my parents we don't feel well and make them call the school", Danny suggested. She rolled her eyes.

_Always the easy way out…_ She thought.

"We can't. We don't know how long this will last and people will start getting suspicious", Sam said.

"Well we can't show up at school like this", Danny said lifting their intertwined hands.

"Is it that bad being attached to me", the Goth demanded.

"N-no… That's not what I meant…" Danny stammered. Getting Sam mad right now wouldn't help at all.

"Then what did you mean", her voice demanding yet again.

"What will everybody say?" Danny said, "We'll never hear the end of it…"

"In case you haven't noticed… I don't care what other people think about me and neither should you!"

Danny sighed. He knew he wouldn't get anywhere with Sam when she was like this… and she was probably right… Although he would never actually admit it…

"I guess we're going to school then?"

"Yeah… Now all we need to figure out is how do we get dressed", Sam said, "And we need a cover story for people with too many questions, like Tucker… And Jazz…"

"Um…" Danny didn't know what to say at first.

"We could take turns. I turn around while you change and then you turn around while I change", he suggested, "And we keep our hands together the best we can?"

"Okay… We'll figure the other thing out after…"

They both got up and Sam went to the backpack Danny's mother had given her last night, pulling out some clean clothes.

"You look and it'll be the last thing you do", she threatened as she turned around at the same time as Danny.

Once they were both changed they heard a voice calling from downstairs.

"You guys better hurry up or you'll be late for school", Jasmine's voice came up the stairs.

They both rolled their eyes as Danny finished tying his shoes.

He went to leave but Sam stopped him.

"We still need to figure out our story…"

"Just say we're dating", Danny said with a shrug. Then blushed when he realized exactly what he said. Sam blushed also.

"A-are you sure", she asked clearing her throat at the beginning.

"W-well… It's the easiest explanation, right?"

"I guess… But something tells me Tucker won't leave us alone…" Sam sighed

"We'll have to tell him the truth someday", Danny stated.

"We just need to figure things out first", Sam said. They walked down to the kitchen, hands still intertwined as they tried to act like nothing was different.

They both took a seat at the table and each ate their toast quickly with one hand while the other hid under the table.

Sam looked up at the clock on the wall.

"We've got to go…"

"Are you sure about this", Danny whispered to her.

She nodded.

"We don't have a choice… Well a better one…" She stated.

"Okay…"

They both stood up and grabbed their backpacks before heading out the door.

Walking down the street with their hands safely together, they made their way towards Tucker's place.

As they approached the front door, nervousness coursed through them.

"Well… It's now or never", Sam said as she went to ring the bell.

"I think I prefer never…"

Sam rolled her eyes at him when the door finally opened to reveal their best friend's mother.

"Hey Ms. Foley", they both said.

"Good morning", she greeted, "Tucker is just finishing breakfast. He should be ready soon."

"Could you tell him to hurry up? We're going to be late", Sam said.

"No need", they heard another voice say, "Morning guys."

Their best friend stepped out the door.

"See you later mom", Tucker said as he started walking ahead.

Sam raised an eyebrow at Danny who just shrugged.

Their friend hadn't said anything about them yet… How could he have not noticed? Unless…

They both took a good look to see Tucker was too concentrated on his PDA to notice anything.

Both teens let out a breath they didn't know they had as they followed him quietly, as to not draw too much attention towards them, but it didn't work for long.

"What's with the silent treatment this morning guys?" Tucker asked with his eyes still glued to the screen of his hand-held machine.

"Just… tired", Sam said.

"Because…" Tucker finally looked up and smirked once he took in his friend's appearances, he tried not to laugh.

"I leave you guys alone for a weekend and you come back as lovebirds! Why didn't I think of this sooner?"

He was now laughing loudly.

Sam and Danny tried their best to ignore him, but she was the first to crack. She grabbed her friend's collar with her free hand.

"Shut up Tucker or your _beloved _PDA gets it", Sam threatened.

"Not the PDA", Tucker complained, "I just got its upgrades yesterday!"

She dropped him as she felt Danny squeeze her hand. She looked up and he shook his head. Sighing she kept walking with Danny, leaving a confused yet thankful Tucker behind.

"Hey guys! Wait up", Tucker said as he picked up the electronics that had fell from his pockets and ran towards the couple, trying not to trip.

As they got to the school grounds the bell rang signalling first period.

"My locker then yours", Sam said. Danny only nodded.

They went to her locker to grab her books, and then walked to Danny's. He couldn't get his to open as usual.

"Danny, we're going to be late", Sam said.

"Hey look guys. Fenton's got himself a girlfriend", a voice said.

"Oh no…" Danny moaned.

I don't have time for this…

"Maybe we should knock some sense into her to", one of them suggested.

Danny and Sam turned to face Dash and his two buddies.

"Could you idiots find someone else to annoy? We're going to be late", Sam said.

"Again…" Danny whispered to himself.

"Mr. Fenton, Ms. Mansion? My office please", they heard an authority-like voice say.

_Not again…_ Danny thought as they all turned to face Mr. Lancer.

The two teens followed the vice principal to his office. The man closed the door behind them.

"Take a seat", he said motioning to the two chairs in front of his desk as he sat on his chair.

"I see Casper High has a new couple", Mr. Lancer said with a small smile as he saw both teens blush, "I hope, Ms. Mansion, that your influence on Danny will raise his grades a little."

_I doubt it… _They both thought.

"The other problem Mr. Fenton is that you are always late. I do not want Ms. Mansion getting into your habit", Mr. Lancer stated. They just nodded. "Now, off to class. I hear Mrs. Jackson is starting a new team project in History today."

Danny and Sam stood up and left quickly. As they walked down the hall towards History class Sam thought of something.

"That means we can sit together all morning and lunch will be easy. We just need to figure out the afternoon", she said.

"Well… Don't we have Gym after lunch", Danny asked.

"There goes my perfect score", Sam complained.

"Hey! It's not my fault"

"Whatever, Danny… Let's just get this day over with", Sam stated.

* * *

The day had been very long to say the least as the couple left the school with their annoyingly smiling friend. Tucker was smirking in an obviously teasing way.

"Just say it and get it over with Tuck", Danny said.

"I just want to know how it happened", he said his smile still not vanishing from his face.

"None of your business", Sam snapped.

"Okay… There's definitely something you guys aren't telling me",

"No there isn't", Sam said a little too quickly.

"Y-yeah, Tuck. Where'd you get that idea", Danny stated.

"Now I know something is up", he said looking at his nervous friends.

"Great… What do we do now?" Sam thought.

"_I don't know…" Danny thought back._

They both turned to each other with wide eyes.

"_Did we just…" They both thought._

"_We did…" Sam answered._

"_But how is that possible…" Danny thought back._

"I don't know! Get out of my head!" "It's not my fault…""Well it isn't mine, either!" Sam snapped.

"Guys!" Tucker's voice made them jump apart. They grabbed on to the other's hand quickly.

"What's going on with you guys? You're acting weirder than usual", Tucker asked.

"Ha ha, Tuck. Very funny", Danny stated sarcastically.

"Fine, don't tell me, but I'll figure it out one day", Tucker said as he turned his attention back to his PDA and kept walking.

Danny looked at Sam worriedly.

"_What is happening to us?"_

"_I don't know, Danny… Maybe we should tell Tucker or your parents? Mine would never understand… and end up getting a restraining order on you or something…"_

"_Tucker is a better choice. We'd end up one of my parent's experiments…"_

They both cringed.

"_I guess you're staying at my place again…"_

"_Yeah… Hopefully this thing will be over by tomorrow…"_

"…_When are we telling Tucker?" Danny suddenly asked her."_

"…_Soon?" _She sighed,_ "I don't know…"_

"_Couldn't we just tell him and get it over with?"_

"_I guess…"_

"_Then I guess he's coming over to my place tonight", Danny stated uncertainly._

"_Fine… You win. We'll tell him tonight… I just hope he doesn't freak out or faints or something…"_

Danny chuckled. Tonight was going to be interesting…

**_Yay! So here is chapter 3 of the story! I hope you all have enjoyed this! Please remember to R&R!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4: Reactions_**

As Sam and Danny walked to the Fenton household, they thought about tonight.

"So…do you think he'll take it well?" Sam asked. Danny chuckled.

"Well, he is Tucker. He seems to take things pretty ok." Danny said. Sam sighed. Danny turned his head to look at her. "Are you ok?" He asked. Sam nodded.

"Yeah, I just fell confused. I mean with everything going on…I just feel like I can't keep my feet on the ground. No pun intended." Sam said. Danny looked towards the ground.

"I know what you mean." He said. They walked the rest of the way in silence. Danny suddenly froze.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked in confusion.

"My parents." Danny said. Sam looked up at the Fenton Works sign. She gulped.

"Well…how are we going to explain this?" She asked. Danny shrugged.

"No idea. The worst thing they can assume is that we are dating." Danny said nervously. Sam blushed, but on the inside she felt butterflies. She always did have a crush on Danny. Just as she was about to say something, Sam and Danny both shuddered as a blue mist came from Danny's mouth, and a red mist came from Sam's.

"Wha-what was that?" Sam asked covering her mouth. Danny glanced around nervously.

"I have no idea…" he said. But just as those words left his mouth a blast from across the street caught their attention. "What now?" Danny asked looking in the direction the blast came from. Sam and Danny gasped again as the same mist came out.

"Where are you Lilac?!" A young voice cried out. Sam and Danny looked up and saw a little ghost girl. She was small and appeared to be eight. She had two blonde pigtails and a rosy pink dress on. Her face was adorned with freckles and her eyes were a vibrant blue. Danny and Sam both gaped at her. The girl looked at them and smiled. "Have you seen Lilac?" she asked happily. Sam and Danny glanced at each other.

"No…who's Lilac?" Danny asked. The girl frowned, and then smiled.

"Why Lilac is the most sweetest and specialist cat ever! But she has a very naughty attitude." She responded smiling. Just then a loud "_meow_" was heard. It was the sound of annoyance. Sam and Danny both fell to the ground covering their ears but accidently removed hands. Sam was the first to writhe in pain before Danny linked their hands. The girl giggled.

"Is that…suppose…to be…-!" Sam asked before being cut off.

"LIIILAAAACCC!" The girl yelled out. Danny and Sam stood up. While still holding Sam's hand he got into a stance. His eyes narrowed. He felt a sudden instinct that he never had before.

"Going ghost!" He shouted. Sam looked at him, but stared in amazement. She watched as him clothes transformed into his hazmat suit. She smiled as his eyes changed from blue to green, but what Sam failed to notice was that by him transforming she also transformed.

"Nice Sam, how did you transform so quickly?" He asked. Sam looked at with a confused expression. She looked down and almost yelped.

"What the heck?! How did this happen?!" She screeched. Danny just smirked. Suddenly a loud crash erupted followed by another,

"LIIILAAAACCC!" Sam and Danny winced.

"Ok, so we changed, your planning something stupid, and we don't know how to use our powers!" She said. Danny blinked.

"Oh yeah! Hehe, guess I forgot." He said sheepishly. Sam's left eye twitched from frustration.

"You forgot?!" She screamed. Danny backed away accidently losing contact with her. But to their surprise nothing happened. Neither of them felt any pain. "And it just got weirder." Sam muttered. Danny looked at his hand then at hers. There had to be some special connection they made. But before he could think he heard the screaming of terrified citizens. The two turned around just in time to see a huge black and white cat smashing buildings and clawing at someone. It didn't look like the girl. It looked like two green-

"Octopuses?" Danny said looking up. Sam narrowed her eyes. She felt herself losing patience with everything. She covered her ears and lifted her foot.

"Stop. Making. NOISE!" She yelled stomping her foot. As she did she flew off into the air leaving a massive earthquake like shake destruction. Danny gaped.

"Wow. That was AWESOME!" he said. He managed to fly just like Sam and flew up next to her. Sam looked angry. "Sam, are you alright?" he asked. Sam blinked and looked at him.

"Sorry…must have gotten to angry." She said sheepishly. Danny smirked. Suddenly slimy green tentacles grabbed them. "Hey!" Danny and Sam yelled in surprise. They looked up to see the creepy smiles of the octopuses. Danny and Sam both squirmed until Danny closed his eyes and turned intangible. He opened them and found that he was free.

"Yes! I did it!" he said happily. Sam cleared her throat to get his attention.

"As much as I would _love _to celebrate with you, I'm kind of stuck. SO CAN YOU PLEASE HELP ME OUT?!" she yelled. Danny paled and nodded. He closed his eyes and held Sam while turning intangible. Sam smiled in appreciation then turned to the angry ghosts. She curled her hand into a fist and created a red like beam. Danny did the same, but instead of red, he produce a green like beam. They both shot at them but missed for two reasons, one because they were new to this and two because they barely knew how to aim. Danny and Sam frowned.

"I hate this." Sam said before the ghosts charged at them and hitting their faces. They both groaned and tried to fire another beam. They made a successful hit this time and cheered as the ghost flew back.

"Now let's go find that girl and her cat." Danny said. Sam nodded. Hopefully the octopuses were far away for them to get rid of the girl and her…not normal cat.

As the girl followed her cat she couldn't help but be amused. After all it's not every day that you see to octopuses getting their butts whipped. But she couldn't help but be fearful of the two halfas.

"Just wait till I tell mommy and daddy and all the ghosts in the zone." She said chuckling, "Especially Mr. Plasmius." She said as she turned the corner. She screamed out her cat's name again and smiled as she saw it reverting back to a small kitten. She flew down to her. "Lilac you naughty girl, what were you chasing?" She asked sweetly. The cat meowed and coughed out a ring. The girl gasped, "Mommy's ring? Where did you find it?" She asked. Her cat looked up to see Danny and Sam putting down a young girl.

"There you go ma'am." Danny said handing her child back to her. The lady smiled as sam gently put her down.

"So what happened again?" Sam asked. The lady held her child close.

"I was just shopping with my dear Angel, when I found this ruby ring. I picked it up and was about to walk back to the store but this giant Oreo cat came out of nowhere and attacked me." She said sobbing. Danny and Sam nodded.

"Do you know why this cat wanted to attack you?" Danny asked. The woman shook her head.

"No sorry." She said. And with that she left holding her baby tightly. Sam and Danny looked around making sure no one was watching. Danny and Sam transformed back to normal. Bu they weren't holding hands.

"Hey, I feel no pain!" Sam said amazed. Danny smiled.

"I know…but why no pain all of a sudden." He asked. Sam shrugged. The ghost girl marched up to them and didn't look too happy.

"You guys feel no pain because you completed the cycle." She said. Sam and Danny nodded but then their eyes widened.

"What cycle?!" he yelped. The girl ignored him.

"I have to go. My mother is waiting for me." She said.

"Wait!" Sam called out but the girl left.

"What kind of cycle?" Sam muttered. And they both walked back home together in silence.

**_Yay or nay? Let me know! Please review! Thanks!_**


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE: URGENT!

_**Hey everyone, sorry for not updating, but I'm taking this story down for a little while. I am still working out the kinks with it. I have the right idea for it, but I have too many stories, I may just end up moving some to my other account janekillerarkensaw. I know, I know, weird name, but I choose it so...blah. I'm sorry for you guys who have read it and liked it so far, but I have too many stories right now. If you want to read them then go to my other account. I will posting them up there. Sorry for the inconvenience. The stories that are going to be removed are mainly the ones that I have not had the chance to update on or the ones that are completed and done. **_

_** Stories that are going to be taken down and relocated on other account:**_

_** 1. Just give me A Chance (TBC) (Danny Phantom fanfic)**_

_**2. Danny Phantom (TBC) (Danny Phantom Fanfic)**_

_**3. It's Only A Secret (TBC) (Phineas and Ferb fanfic)**_

_**4. Urban Jungle 2: The Rising (Completed) (Danny Phantom fanfic)**_

_**5. Your Ghostly Adventure (TBC) (Danny Phantom and reader Fanfic) -This not really a romance between reader and Danny but it is close to it. Read for yourself and decide if you want it to be updated...I'm not really sure.**_

_**6. Returning Home (TBC) (Danny Phantom Fanfic) - As much as I would love to update on this story, I've just really drawn a blank. I don't want to delete it nor do I want to give it up. So I am going to save it. Once I get all the current stories completed I'll go back to the sequel. I know you all love it and I do too, but I am fresh out of ideas for it...for now at least. **_

_** Thanks guys for understanding. I just feel like I'm under a lot of pressure with all these stories, I promise I'll get them up and running. I am looking for extra help. If any of you are interested in Helping me out with updating these stories I would appreciate it. But I want someone who I know I can trust. Someone who won't stab me in the back and delete my stories or take credit for them. I have the stories saved but I don't want you abusing the power that I will give you. If you all think you can resist that temptation then please PM me with some details about why you should be my assistant. And if I chose you, I want to get to know you...maybe even become friends =) let me know! Thanks.**_

_** Also, to those have read my stories and love them, THANKS SO MUCH! You have no idea how much I just reading your reviews. They always make my day seem brighter! Well, that's it. Sorry if I disappointed you by not making this a chapter, but I just needed to clear this out. Thanks again!**_

_**Don't forget to PM and send me details describing who you are, how big your imagination is, how experienced you are in writing, how amazingly awesome you are, why my stories intrigue you, and most importantly: Why you should be my assistant! Thanks again! Hope to hear from you guys soon! Thanks!**_

_** Stories will be removed to other account today or tomorrow. Most likely today. Assistant Application valid today- 11/18/13**_

**_ ONE MORE THING: I am going to be working on a VERY special Danny Phantom Story. It is going to be the longest story I have ever written in my life! I will be posting it up VERY SOON. So keep a look out for the Special, spine chilling, heart warming, ROMANTIC Danny Phantom Fanfic you have ever read! It is Called: The Phantom's Opera. Haha no, it is not exactly like the Phantom of the Opera. It is only slightly similar. There will be singing, horror, romance, and DEATH! The story will definitely have the same plot as The Phantom of The Opera, but I guarantee you that this is a whole new original idea! If you become my assistant you will get front row seats and will personally get to help me with making it just like a real movie! Only in book form and you can read it! You will help me with ideas, writing, editing, and uploading! You can help me write songs, make up lines, and help me create a soundtrack! I want this story to be as neat as ever and something that everyone will enjoy for the holiday Season! But when it comes out make sure to read it because this story is only for a _LIMITED TIME ONLY!_ It will go up till New years, I should have it completed by then, and then it will get taken down. It won't be back up again until Next December =) how cool is that! Also anyone who wants to help make this story truly come to life is welcome to join, just PM me and give me your ideas, songs, poems, lines, and favorite song that can go up in the soundtrack. I will try to create a fan page for it on Deviantart, so that way it can have drawings that will help bring it to life and contests and side stories, and everything else that a fan page should have! So if you think this is the story for you then PM me. I am starting it right away because December is approaching fast! So fasten you seatbelts and come join the fun!_**

_** Sincerely you dear friend/writer,**_

_**~Madeline =)**_


End file.
